


Эльфийская магия

by luboznatelnaia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Gen, Minor Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luboznatelnaia/pseuds/luboznatelnaia
Summary: Солас размышляет о эльфийских традициях.





	Эльфийская магия

Дождь тихо барабанил в окно. Этот монотонный звук убаюкивал весь Скайхолд, кроме Соласа. Он рассматривал ноги своей любимой, такие длинные, гладкие, прекрасные, и так болезненно напоминающие ему об эльфийской гордости.  
Проснувшись два года назад, он был поражён тем, как изменился мир за время его отсутствия. Что стало с его народом — невозможно было предположить даже в самых страшных кошмарах. И всё же, что-то они смогли сохранить. Крупицы знаний складывались в причудливый калейдоскоп новой культуры. Например, валласлин. Рабские метки продолжали наносить на лица и гордились ими, словно знаком отличия. Или второй элемент инициации, который Солас предпочёл бы похоронить под слоем времени. Достаточно простое электрическое заклинание позволяло подчеркнуть красоту эльфов, выделить их среди прочих народов, пусть даже и такой незначительной деталью. Одна болезненная процедура — и можно навсегда забыть о необходимости ежедневно брить ноги и подмышки.

Солас провёл рукой по ноге Лавеллан и вспомнил, как забавно она смущалась, рассказывая о своей инициации. Как напилась и танцевала шемленские танцы перед хранительницей клана. Хотя чего тут смущаться, практически все подростки совершали глупости в этот знаменательный день. Он вот тоже напился. Солас провёл рукой по своему затылку и выругался. Никто так и не признался, чья это была гениальная идея. Поэтому он заточил в тени всех без разбора. Потом, конечно, протрезвел, но было уже как-то неловко возвращать и извиняться. И он уснул в надежде, что когда проснётся, мир станет чуточку лучше.


End file.
